Fireworks and Memories
by chelie and co
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding just happened, and the reception is at the Weasley's. Hermione is depressed due to recent events and feels like she will never find what she wants. But will her dreams ever come true? RonHermione ONESHOT better than it sounds!


**Fireworks and Memories**

_Note: I do not own any part of Harry Potter (though I wish I did) and this is based off of my liking for Harry Potter pairings. I completely 3 love stories ::wink wink:: Please read and review truthfully (criticism is accepted). PS: SPOILER WARNING. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ THE SIXTH BOOK!!_

Hermione glanced at the happy couple. Bill and Fleur seemed so happy together, feeding each other wedding cake and laughing. She felt a pang of sadness as she watched this, and exited the Weasley house through the back door.

Her light blue dress swished around her ankles as she walked through the garden, inhaling the sweet scents of the flowers that Mrs. Weasley had planted. She smoothed out her dress and sat on the wooden bench that was surrounded by delicate plants.

A small tear welled up in her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek. The seventeen-year-old let out a small sob and gazed upwards into the sky, wishing that she could just be happy. Ever since Dumbledore's death she had been truly depressed. She knew she would embark on a journey with Harry and Ron soon, and she feared for their lives. Finding the Horcruxes would be a difficult, even deadly challenge, and she wasn't ready to lose anybody else yet.

"Hermione?"

The teen whipped her head around and saw Ron striding over the grass toward her. "Oh, it's you." she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Ron sat on the bench next to her. "Erm…what are you doing out here?" he asked. "You should be inside. Fred and George are lighting fireworks."

"Ron," Hermione started, her voice trembling, "I don't know what to do. I feel so depressed, like I can't possibly live another moment without getting my heart torn all over again."

Her friend studied this for a moment. "Do you mean to say," he said slowly, "that there's something you want? That you know is impossible to have, but you can't help but want it? Like your heart is yearning for it, but it seems as if you'll never get it?"

Hermione was surprised at this, but answered, "Exactly."

Ron looked deeply into her eyes. The sky was growing dark, and fireflies danced around the garden. Hermione's tear-streaked face was illuminated by the faint light, and Ron couldn't help thinking that even though she looked utterly sad, she was still pretty. _Man, she is so beautiful. I wonder if she'll ever know how I really feel._

"Erm…Ron?" said Hermione, wiping her face gently. "Did….did your mother happen to plant…mistletoe in her garden?"

"Sure," said Ron. "She plants just about everything. She says that you can never have too many plants."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "Well…." she started, "there's some right…up…there." she said, and pointed skyward at the dangling plant.

Ron turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Oh…I guess so." he quietly answered.

Just then, there was a series of loud _BOOMS_ above them. Both of them looked up at the brilliant colors of the fireworks that Ron's elder twin brothers had set off. Blue, red, green, and purple stars exploded around them.

Hermione blushed and glanced downward at her dress, playing with the silk ribbons on it. "Ron…I've got to tell you something. It's a bit…complicated."

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything. What am I going to do, blow up?" he said jokingly, knowing perfectly well that he just might.

Hermione giggled softly. "Yes, I can believe that." she said. "But I'm telling you anyway."

Ron looked at her as the fireworks continued to explode. The color reflected on her smooth skin, turning it different colors with each new firework. _Oh boy, she is completely gorgeous. I can't believe how long we've been friends. _"Go on." he said encouragingly.

"Um…well… this isn't easy for me to say." Hermione. "Ron, I love you. I never stopped ever since I saw you with Lavender. She made me so jealous…and I didn't realize that it was me that wanted to be with you. I…tried to do the same to you by pretending to go out with McLaggen, but I never felt anything for him at all." She said this all very fast, but then sighed at the end, wondering if it was worth it." 

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said. "I love you too, so much. This isn't easy for me either. But…to tell you the truth…I never liked Lavender at all. She never made me truly laugh the way you do, or help me when I needed it the most. It was then that I realized that it was you that I loved, and not her."

Hermione smiled shyly. "I just…I can't believe this." she said. "Erm…now what?" She couldn't help laughing to herself.

Ron grinned. "I think I know exactly what comes next." He leaned forward and kissed Hermione with such utter love and passion. The young woman couldn't express her joy enough to tell him how she felt, so she put it all into the kiss. The mistletoe that Mrs. Weasley planted seemed to dance with the softly blowing wind, and the fireworks erupted above the two lovers, marking the start of their relationship.

After a few moments, Hermione broke apart from the kiss, grinning happily. "Come on, let's go back to the party." she said. Ron took her hand gently, and together they walked across the garden to join their friends in the celebration.

_Well, hoped you like it. This is exactly how I pictured it would happen in the seventh book, and I really hope it does. ONE MORE DAY::Prayer to God:: Pleeeeease let Ron and Hermione be together!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!::_

_Chelsea xoxo 33_


End file.
